


Watanabe Chika

by CaptainGlitch



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slight Angst born out of Misunderstandings, background kanamari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch
Summary: Chika and Yō are almost always on the same wavelength, but what happens when they’re not? Can a little misunderstanding really put a damper on their relationship?......Does this mean no "Watanabe Chika" for us?
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Watanabe Chika

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story years ago (season 2 wasn’t even a thing) and only now I found the power to clean it and finish it. But I think the most notable change between now and then is that I love Chika more than ever (thanks Inami Anju), so ya probs won’t be able to distinguish between the things I wrote years ago and the things I added later  
> Also I'm literally late to the party, but HBD Yousouro!!  
> (Before ya start reading, just to clarify, the Awashima Shrine is that one at the top of the mountain at the island where Kanan lives, the one with the stairs where the girls train their stamina)

“Wait, Chika, let me explain...!!”

That was never a good way to start a conversation. So really, Yō couldn’t blame Chika when instead of waiting, the young woman just ran down the street in the opposite direction of Kanan’s diving shop.

But also, Yō would have liked the chance to actually explain herself. Her words hadn’t been said with ill intention. Even if out of context the words sounded a bit harsh, Yō wanted to let Chika know the real reason behind her words...

So she ran after her.

What mess had she gotten herself into?

_Several seconds before..._

“No way! I can’t let that happen!”

That was Yō’s voice. Chika could recognize it anywhere, so there was no doubt that the words said afterwards were actually said by the one and only Watanabe Yō. She could see the girl in the distance talking animatedly with Kanan.

“I don’t want Chika to have my surname!”

Those words chilled Chika like frozen ocean waves washing over her, because, truly, Chika wanted Yō’s surname and finding out her partner was so against it had to be shocking.

“Wait, Chika, let me explain...!!”

But Chika was already running away and those words wouldn’t be enough to make her stop.

Since Chika Takami could remember, she had been attached to Yō Watanabe.

At first it was an incredibly close friendship. Chika was the only one who could keep up with Yō’s boundless energy, and Yō was the only one willing to go along with all of Chika’s ideas.

Their parents supported the budding friendship as much as they could, most likely because it was convenient to have them playing with each other instead of wrecking havoc separately.

But, as they grew up, their friendship proved to be more than that... there was an actual connection, a mutual understanding that ran deeper than having a lot of enthusiasm and stamina to match.

Despite their different interests, they both found each other on the same wavelength often. Knowing what the other was thinking without having to say it out loud... Finding ways to adapt to each other and support each other through everything.

They wanted to be there for each other, to spend their time with each other.

It was natural to wonder if they’ll get even closer or if they’ll reach a point where they would drift apart...

Then their relationship turned romantic. It could have been a big change but it wasn’t, they had more ways to show affection and new ways of sharing activities with each other, but that was it and not much changed for a while.

They still hung out together like always, Yō being the only one able to follow Chika whenever she went, and Chika being the only one able to keep up with Yō’s pace.

Their bond seemed natural, almost effortless. As if it was always meant to be and nothing really could come between them and break their balance.

Or at least Chika liked to believe that.

For that same reason, Chika couldn’t understand how a small throwaway comment had managed to sour her mood so much. Was her bond with Yō that weak?

But if she really asked herself, she was only upset cause _this_ , sharing _her life_ with Yō, sharing _her surname with Yō_ , was something she really wanted and knowing the most important person in her life was against it, made her doubt herself and question everything.

So no matter how silly she felt for crying about one small thing, she still couldn’t stop the tears.

Knowing that Yō was following her, she couldn’t stop running either, but Yō was the athlete out of the two, so there was no way to outrun her even if she had stamina to rival her.

Instead of trying to win a race she was already bound to lose, she sped up and ran up the stairs leading to the Awashima Shrine.

At least the trees and endless flight of stairs should give her some space to be alone and calm down, even if Yō managed to guess her hiding spot.

 ~~  
~~_Several minutes before..._

“For _rea_ l? You’ve decided _already_?” Yō couldn’t hide her surprise.

Kanan nodded, a rare proud smile in her relaxed face.

They were both sitting outside the diving shop, the ocean breeze cooling them on the warm summer day.

“Our marriage might be still too far away but we’ve already decided our surname will be Matsuura-Ohara,” she declared and it was fairly easy to see she was very excited about the topic even if she was trying to act nonchalant. “I think Mari doesn’t really like the idea of getting rid of her family name entirely, but she also doesn’t want it to be a priority, I didn’t have an opinion about that, I want to marry her but I never worried to much about the specifics,” she added.

Yō let out a laugh at that.

“That kinda sounds like you.”

Leave it to Kanan to go with the flow and allow Mari to guide her towards the future they both wanted.

“What about you?”

“What about _me_?”

“Yeah, Chika _and_ you,” Kanan clarified, a small smile growing in her lips at Yō’s apparent obliviousness.

“Wha-... I.... W-why would... me... m- _marriage_...?!”

Panic rose in Yō’s eyes and her mouth felt dry. Even if Kanan had seen her embarrass herself countless times, she took deep breaths to calm her heart before she said something weird in front of her friend.

“C’mon! Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about getting married to Chika?”

“I... I have.” Yō confessed in a very soft voice. She let the sentence hanging since she wanted to say something else, but she somehow found herself unable to think of words to express the feelings currently overwhelming her.

“Have you talked about that with Chika?” Kanan asked and it managed to halt Yō’s thoughts immediately.

“Not really,” she replied slowly, like a child embarrassed of admitting not having done the homework.

“Why not?” This time, Kanan accompanied her question with a warm smile. That made Yō relax and sigh without even realizing.

“I don’t know,” Yō admitted, her shoulders slouching as she buried her face in her hands. “I feel like talking about it might make it seem like I’m too desperate? I don’t want to scare Chika away... I wouldn’t even know what to do if she didn’t want to marry me!”

The sudden confession took Kanan by surprise. Yō was always honest with her feelings, but it wasn’t actually common for Yō to allow herself to be this vulnerable. She wasn’t one to hide things from Chika either, but this was something that was very clearly eating her insides with doubt.

“Well, it’s better to know Chika’s stance on this early on so you can do something about it,” she encouraged with a warm hand on Yō’s shoulder. She was already feeling a bit bad for bringing the mood down with a topic that wasn’t very easy for Yō.

“I guess,” Yō replied and her voice sounded very dejected.

“What do _you_ think about sharing your surname with Chika?” Kanan asked after various seconds of silence.

Slowly, the mood shifted as Yō raised her head to look at the blue sky overhead. A dreamy look subconsciously surfacing in her face as she started to think about it more.

The previous gloominess dissipating, even if Kanan knew that the insecurities remained inside of Yō despite her cheery disposition.

“I don’t know about Chika but...” Yō sighed and scratched her head, a small smile slowly growing in her lips. “Watanabe is such a lame name,” she laughed as she said the last part. “Here in Uchiura the name was mostly okay, but once we started going to Tokyo or other big cities it started becoming _annoying_.”

“Annoying?” Kanan repeated, raising a brow and expecting Yō to elaborate.

“Watanabe is a _waaaaaay_ too common name,” Yō laughed softly and Kanan didn’t know if it was one of Yō’s famous self depreciating laughs or just a nervous laugh. “Takami on the other hand is such a nice name, and it goes so well with Chika,” Yō made a pause to sigh dreamily and, even if Kanan wanted to laugh, she refrained from doing it, “and maybe also with Yō...”

This time, Kanan had to laugh at the bashfulness suddenly getting to Yō.

“When I started to know that I liked Chika I used to write ‘Takami Yō’ in the back of my notebooks, I’ve somehow gotten attached to the idea by now, y’know?"

“So...” Kanan started, the beginnings of a teasing smile at the edge of her lips. “No Watanabe Chika for us?” She asked jokingly.

“No way! I can’t let that happen!” Yō pushed Kanan’s shoulder playfully and the girl pushed back while laughing.

“I don’t want Chika to have my surname!” Yō said those words in the most playful sense. She was just playing around with Kanan, the previous heavy atmosphere mostly forgotten.

She would never say something like that out loud if she had known Chika was around...

The moment Yō realized her mistake Chika was already turning around and running down the road.

“Wait, Chika, let me explain...!!”

Yō knew those words weren’t going to stop Chika so she bolted after her, mentally apologizing to Kanan for leaving her without sparing a word her way.

If Yō had turned to look back at Kanan, then she would have noticed the satisfied smile in her relaxed features.

But right now she was too preoccupied sprinting behind Chika.

If Chika kept running in a straight line then Yō would certainly catch her in no time, but of course Chika had to add a layer of difficulty to their game of tag.

The moment Yō reached the entrance to the Awashima Shrine she found herself with two options, she could either keep running down the road or she could run up the stairs leading to the Shrine.

She couldn’t see Chika in the street ahead so she decided for the Shrine. It was a long path ahead so hopefully she wasn’t choosing the wrong one.

There were muddy footprints on the steps, and Yō kept on, hoping they belonged to Chika.

She was almost reaching the Rock Terrace when she saw it. Chika’s silhouette dashing ahead, taking the stairs two steps at a time. Yō sighed in relief and picked up speed.

“Chika, please, just let me explain the whole thing,” she yelled but Chika kept running. It was a matter of seconds before Yō would catch up, but she wanted Chika to be the one to stop on her own.

“If you’re still angry afterwards I’ll leave you alone, but please, _please..._ ” her voice cracked a bit at the end and Yō would feel more embarrassed about it if it wasn’t for the fact that it seemed to be the thing that made Chika halt.

Yō stopped as well, careful to keep some distance between Chika and herself.

Chika didn’t say a thing or made a sound, she just remained frozen on her spot. That unnerved Yō, because Chika was never quiet, and when she was it was most likely a bad sign.

But now wasn’t the time to ask about that, Yō was supposed to be explaining herself and hope that it was enough to make Chika talk to her.

Now that she remembered that, Yō felt a bit on the spot as she realized she had no idea where to start explaining herself. She tried her best to do it regardless, occasionally tripping over her words and rushing some parts.

Chika didn’t move an inch and didn’t give any signs that she was listening, it was unnerving but Yō carried on till the end.

“S-so that’s why I said that, that I don’t want you to have my surname,” Yō ended her sentence with a deep breath and a sigh.

It was incredible how she could run up a flight of stairs without ending up winded but explaining herself to Chika left her breathless. But it was inevitable, the moment she had found Chika, emotion had constricted her chest and throat, making it harder to breathe.

Had Chika heard her? It was hard to tell, Chika still refused to look at Yō and it was starting to frustrate the swimmer a bit.

And the worst part was, she didn’t have enough courage to cross the distance separating them and look directly at Chika’s face. Yō was rooted to her spot waiting for Chika to turn around and acknowledge her.

“Can’t you see? I don’t want you to have my surname, cause I want to have yours!” Yō admitted raising her voice more than she had intended.

In seconds, Yō found herself face to face with a very angry Chika. The unexpected closeness making Yō recoil instinctively.

“No way! You can’t have my surname!!” Chika snapped, her red eyes shining like embers. But the closeness also allowed Yō to see the tears running down the girl’s cheeks. The sight made Yō feel stings in her chest.

She had hurt Chika and had no idea how to fix the damage and that revelation hurt her as well.

“Why not?” Yō asked, desperation pouring into her voice. This was such a ridiculous argument but she couldn’t bring herself to leave it alone. Not after knowing it was something important enough to hurt Chika.

“Because I want your surname and if you take mine we won’t have the same one!”

Yō wanted to reply with an argument of her own, keep the discussion going since this was far from over, but Chika’s remark tugged other words out of her.

“Why?” she asked, at loss of any other words amid the turmoil of feelings clouding her head.

Chika seemed to deflate after hearing Yō’s slightly shaky voice and defeated posture. She cleaned the remaining tears with the sleeve of her jacket and when she spoke, her voice came out much more meek.

“Your name sounds so lame with my surname... _Takami You_? It just doesn’t have the same ring as _Watanabe Chika._ ” Chika replied but only until she said the words out loud did she realize how dumb it sounded and how stupid it was to be upset about something that appeared so trivial.

But Yō didn’t seem to find Chika’s worries insignificant, moreover she was probably just as worried by the same thing if her distressed expression was anything to go by.

Suddenly a laugh burst out of her. Before Chika had the chance to be mad, Yō spoke up.

“I’m not laughing at you, I promise,” she smiled one of her forbidden sad smiles that made Chika’s heart jump with worry. “It's just... since when have you been thinking about _this_?” Yō asked softly. She was looking at the ground but raised her gaze to look at Chika for a couple of seconds before lowering her eyes once more.

Chika bit her lip and looked down nervously. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make Yō upset, but she didn’t want to lie either, so she just had to say the truth and hope her answer would be what Yō wanted to hear.

“Do you remember when our homeroom teacher got married and we had to call her by her new name and everyone got confused because her new surname was hard to remember?” Chika asked, a soft smile on her face and a light blush in her cheeks.

She hoped Yō remembered, because otherwise, explaining herself would become awkward very quickly.

For Yō’s part, it wasn’t like this was something Yō recalled regularly, but the moment Chika mentioned it, the memory came rushing to her head.

“Of course I remember,” she said slowly, as more pieces of the memory came to mind. “Wait, that was back in middle school...?”

Chika nodded.

“That got me thinking, if Yō-chan and I were to get married, then maybe we could share a surname as well...”

“You wanted to marry me since middle school?” Yō’s question came out in a very soft voice, even if normally the shock would have made her almost yell, her heart beating painfully at the idea of Chika thinking about marrying her since they were that young.

Chika smiled, both bashful and pleased.

“It wasn’t like I was actually expecting us to someday be in a serious relationship where marriage was a possibility,” Chika made a tiny pause and Yō couldn’t help but notice the endearing way in which Chika played with her fingers.

She wanted to hold Chika’s hand so badly but she also didn’t want to interrupt Chika’s speech, so she stayed put and kept listening to what Chika had to say.

“But also it wasn’t like I didn’t want it to happen... it was more like ‘If this thing happens then I’ll be satisfied but if it doesn’t I won’t really be disappointed’. At that moment I was mostly happy as long as you could stay by my side, and I didn’t care if that meant staying friends or becoming something else...” Chika confessed in a very soft voice that made Yō tremble.

“Are you happy... a-about us?” Yō knew the answer but she still wanted to hear it from Chika.

Chika lowered her head and smiled, sending Yō a glance from underneath her long lashes.

“Do you even need to ask?”

Those words and that look were more than an arrow through Yō’s heart, it felt like a whole spear piercing her upper body. It made her chest hurt a bit but it also flooded her with even more love for Chika.

A goofy smile grew in her face as she leaned forward and kissed Chika.

_I love you!_

She thought to herself, letting Chika embrace her as she pushed softly against the other girl’s lips, the sensation electrifying.

“I’m so happy... that we’re together. Sorry I ran away,” Chika whispered as they both reluctantly separated.

“It’s fine, sorry about the things I said, about not wanting you to have my surname...” Yō scratched the back of her head.

“You don’t have to apologize about that, dang,” Chika said trying to hide her bashfulness faking an angry pout.

Her hands reached out to hold Yō’s face tenderly and Yō leaned into the touch. Their natural magnetism brought them together as Chika kissed Yō this time.

_I really do love you..._

Chika thought, letting the feeling of affection in her chest overwhelm her.

And Yō felt every ounce of love in the kiss. With no other way to reciprocate the feelings and smother Chika with love, Yō threw her arms around Chika’s back, holding onto the girl’s jacket with her fingers, unable of thinking of letting go. Hopefully Chika wouldn’t want to let go soon either.

As if answering Yō’s unvoiced concerns, Chika’s hands latched onto Yō’s back pressing softly on the muscles that could be felt underneath the fabric.

“I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine, isn’t that enough?” Yō asked, her voice muffled against Chika’s shoulder.

Chika’s breath came out in a shaky sigh. They were so close Yō could feel it against her skin.

“That should be enough,” Chika whispered and the words made Yō feel jitters through her body. “But I also want everyone to know it,” Chika added, her voice turning into a soft whine by the end. Her arms surrounded Yō’s neck and back, grappling on to her with strength.

Yō tried to laugh but she felt so breathless no sound came out.

“Okay, if you really want to, you can be Watanabe Chika, _my_ Watanabe Chika,” Yō offered in a whisper.

Chika tensed a bit and the hands on Yō’s back clutched a bit more possessively. Yō really wanted to remain in Chika’s arms forever, but she put no resistance when Chika moved back a bit.

“And I can call you ‘Takami Yō’ if you want,” Chika proposed, her soft voice sounding tender as her gaze moved around Yō’s face.

There was no need to keep their voices down, no one else was around, but it was somehow magical to speak like that. It was thrilling, like sharing secrets and having something only they knew about.

Yō shivered a bit and she closed her eyes as her face got very red.

“Yeah, I would really like that,” she replied leaning her forehead against Chika’s, blue eyes gently opening to look at Chika’s red ones.

“And maybe one day, once we’re ready to marry, we’ll be able to decide on a surname to share,” Chika continued whispering.

“Maybe,” Yō repeated but she was already reeling from hearing Chika call her Takami Yō and also Chika mentioning a marriage between them in their future.

No one had even made a proposition, but at this point they were as good as engaged already. Yō wondered who would be the first to formally propose, though.

It didn’t really matter, just having Chika with her was enough for Yō. It was probably a bit greedy to want to keep hugging Chika, Yō really wanted to have Chika in her arms a bit longer, to be as physically close as she could with the person she loved.

The arms surrounding her, Chika’s arms, tightened their hold and Yō was reminded how in sync they were sometimes. It was wonderful to have someone in her life that got her the way Chika did. Yō never wanted to let go.

“Am I squeezing you too tight?” Chika asked, her breath tickling the side of Yō’s neck.

“It will never be tight enough,” Yō breathed making Chika shiver.

“Ah,” Chika sighed a bit too theatrically. “Captain Takami Yō, I have a favor to ask of you!”

Yō’s heart jumped in her chest and out of reflex she gulped a bit too audibly.

“What is it, W-Watanabe Chika?” She replied, the intense beats of her heart making her stutter.

“Can you carry me back to Kanan’s place? My legs feel like jelly.” In that moment Yō realized Chika had been leaning a bit of her weight on her. “Please, Takami Yō?” Chika added with pleading eyes, before Yō even had time to answer.

_Chika... that’s cheating..._

At least Yō wanted to say something like that, but saying it would be lying to herself. She would have gone with Chika’s whims regardless because it was fun to do so, it had always been like that since they were kids and Yō knew that very well.

So she lifted Chika in her arms without another word.

Her chest hurt with how much her heart was beating and her head felt light, but she had never felt as strong, so she doubted she would fall or drop Chika even while feeling a bit lightheaded.

Yō could almost hear the wedding bells at this point and it was exciting. She wanted to keep feeling like this forever.

* * *

“And then Yō said, _‘I don’t want Chika to have my surname’._ ”

“ _OH MY~_ ” Mari exclaimed in her exaggerated accent. “That must have been hard to explain.”

Kanan nodded.

“Hopefully this is the push they needed to be even more honest with each other,” Kanan added with a sigh as she stretched her arms over her head.

The moment Yō had bolted behind Chika, Kanan had messaged Mari asking her to come keep her company as they waited together for the outcome of the discussion.

Even if she was convinced things would go well, having Mari’s company was never unwelcome.

“I sure hope so, I wouldn’t want them to go through the same things as us,” Mari pondered with a stern voice, showing one of her unusual serious sides to Kanan.

This honest and slightly melancholic side of Mari took Kanan's breath away. She understood perfectly why Mari would want everyone to just be honest instead of bottling up feelings and end up distancing themselves from the people they loved.

Kanan looked away when she noticed Mari’s intense gaze on her.

“Don’t you agree, Miss Matsuura-Ohara?” Mari teased as she leaned towards Kanan. The previous display of seriousness contrasted with her current teasing attitude and it managed to catch Kanan with her guard down.

“C-cut that out.” Kanan couldn’t really hide the way that name made her feel inside and even if she liked when Mari called her that, she didn’t really like the way her body reacted to the name.

The uncomfortable warmth spreading through her body and the jitters in her stomach made it hard to keep her typical calm and collected mindset.

“Embarrassed already? _DO NOT WORRY,_ I’ll help you build resistance by calling you like that all the time,” Mari promised in her usual dramatic fashion, placing a foot on the table while standing on her chair and raising her arms in the air in some kind of theatrical, if somewhat extreme, romantic gesture.

“Mari...” Kanan was really embarrassed but she wasn’t actually opposing to the idea.

“It’s been a while since they left, right? I wonder how things went,” Mari said, dropping her goofy self as she sat and leaned on her arms on the wooden table.

“Well you can ask them yourself,” Kanan suggested while pointing behind Mari with a head movement.

When Mari looked back, the sight that greeted her made her eyes shine. Walking towards them, was Yō princess carrying Chika in her arms, both talking and laughing, completely unaware of Mari and Kanan looking at them (quite intensely on Mari’s part).

Yō halted her steps the moment she noticed they were being watched, but Chika seemed more than elated. Her smile grew a bit as she clung tighter to Yō’s neck with one arm and she waved the other to greet Kanan and Mari.

“I think things went well for them,” Kanan whispered in Mari’s ear, leaning a bit over Mari’s shoulder.

“I think they did,” Mari replied as she reached behind her to place a hand on Kanan’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add some Kanan x Dia x Mari in here (being my preferred ship for these characters) but in the end it just made things more complicated for the purposes of the story so... sorry for failing ya today Dia, I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you eventually >.<  
> That aside I hope ya enjoyed this short story that had been buried in my wip folder for a while...(with some luck I can start polishing and posting the rest of my unfinished love live stories I have collecting dust on my folders, but who knows)  
> I did my best to clean the story but I have no beta reader (what else is new?) so if ya pick a mistake or something feel free to let me know ;P  
> Also let me know if ya enjoyed the story (you can also tell me if ya didn’t enjoy it and why), and if ya like ChikaYou can I get a YOUSORO in the comments?  
> Anyway, take care, you guys, see ya around!


End file.
